


Trying Something New

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [16]
Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Historical, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Álvaro doesn't drink alcohol. But Isco's mulled wine smells really nice...





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

“What is this?” Álvaro asks, sniffing suspiciously at the contents of the pot on the stove.

If Isco seems to be interested in cooking, it’s suspicious.

“Mulled wine,” Isco says, throwing a few slices of orange into the pot.

The fruity and spicy smell intensifies.

“Do you want some?” Isco asks, pouring himself the hot liquid into a cup with the help of a soup laddle.

“You know I don’t drink al-“

“Come on!” Isco chuckles. “You know how long this has been boiling? There’s practically no alcohol in there.”

“There’s not?” Álvaro blinks.

“No. Unless you add rum.”

“You add rum to this?” Álvaro wrinkles his nose.

“Sometimes, when I’m too cold,” Isco grins. “But I have no rum anyway.” He takes a sip and groans contentedly. “So?”

“Maybe a little bit…” Álvaro says.

Isco grins happily and pours him a cup. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Álvaro nods and blows on the surface. Then he takes a sip. “You said there was no alcohol!” he says, betrayal seeping from his voice.

“There’s not!”

“But it burns,” Álvaro objects.

“That’s because it’s hot,” Isco says and drinks more from his cup. “Or do I look drunk to you?”

An hour later, when he has to drag sleeping Álvaro from the kitchen to bed, he decides to secretly add rum next time, just to see what happens. 


End file.
